


Protector

by MeowHead4



Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowHead4/pseuds/MeowHead4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Prince Yuki Fanclub were bullying Tohru for staying with the Sohmas. Kyou is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

                “Can you believe that dumb slut? Fucking Tohru.”

                _What? Who would say such horrible things?_ Tohru froze in her place in the bathroom stall. She didn’t know what to do. She had to get to her next class, but also didn’t want to face the Prince Yuki Fanclub, who were lingering by the stalls. Especially if they were already being this rude about her. Also, her cursed curiosity also got the best of her, wanting to find out why the girls hated her so much.

                “I know, right,” another girl answered. “I mean, how dare she get so close to Yuki without asking us first!”

                “Who does she think she is?”

                The first voice, the leader of their group, said “I mean, she already has that guy Kyou falling over himself for her, she dares to linger around Yuki, too? That selfish bitch.”

                _A… A what? Selfish bitch? Well… I guess I am. I do take up a lot of the Soma’s time._

“You know,” one girl said, as if she wants to keep the hatred going, “I bet I know why they’re all over her. I heard that she’s actually living with them. Without paying rent.”

A small sound of surprise escaped Thoru’s lips before she was able to stop it. She instantly retracted and covered her mouth, but it was too late.

“Hey,” the leader yelled, “Is there anyone else in here? If you don’t speak up we’ll bust through the stalls.”

Tohru hesitated, but eventually accepted her fate and faced the girls.

“You,” the president said, “so it’s true, you’re living with our royalty?”

Tohru nodded in shame.

“Well then, that’s why, huh? You’ve been playing with them like puppets this whole time, whoring around to get what you want. That’s why they talk to you. You’ve been sucking their dicks.”

“Wha-“ Tohru was flustered at the accusation. “No- that not true at-“

“Ew, and they live with that old writer guy. I bet you’ve slept with all of them. I bet you wear outfits for him, allowing him to do whatever he likes to you.”

“Yea,” another one spoke up, “why else would they like you?”

Tears started forming in the poor accused girl’s eyes. She couldn’t talk anymore, her breaths were turning into short gasps.

“That’s so disgusting. How dare you use these men like this? Just so you could live with them for free”

“God, you filthy slut. Does the administration know about this?” One girl pushed her to the floor. “I’m sure if they don’t, they sure will be surprised when I-“

Kyou barged in, his ace bright red from fury.

He grabbed Tohru’s arm and pulled her into the hallway. “Come one Tohru, let’s get away from this scum.” Acid dripped out of his voice, and it was obvious that he was barely able to restrain himself from attacking those girls right there.

“Scum,” one girl dared to challenge. “The only scum here is that filth you’re touching.” She snickered.

“Why I aughtta-“  He was cut short by a hand on his shoulder, it being the only thing holding him back from beating her to a pulp. Turned to face the person that the hand belonged to: Tohru. He suddenly became aware of the stream of tears falling down her face.

“Please, Kyou. Let’s just go.” Her voice was shaking and barely above a whisper.

There was no way he could ignore Tohru when she was like that, no matter how angry he was at those girls.

“Alright,” he said calmly, wanting to comfort Tohru as soon as possible. “Let’s just go to class.”

                The Prince Yuki Fanclub were finally on their way home, the club meeting taking over two hours. The same girls from the bathroom walked together to the front of the gate. Once they reached it, Kyou stopped them in their tracks.

                “You think it’s fun to make a sweet, innocent little girl cry?” His voice was dark enough to scare anyone.

                “N-no” one girl stammered sheepishly.

                “Do you take some kind of weird joy out of ruining other girls lives?”

                “No, sir,” another answered.

                “Oh, so you just want to target Thoru because, what? You’re jealous of her?”

                The leader finally spoke up again, saying “Well then the rumor’s true, isn’t it? I mean, you wouldn’t even be here if that bitch-“

                “You honestly think Tohru would do something like that? She doesn’t even know what half of what you said means, so how could you possibly think she’s do such a thing? Oh, that’s right, you don’t. You just hope it is so that your “competition” would be out of the picture. You completely disregarded the consequences of your actions. The only filth here is you.”

                He turned around and started walking away from the speechless girls, but turned over his shoulder menacingly said “Oh yea, and you can be assured that Yuki will never do so much as you breathe the same air as you again. If you even think about doing or saying anything mean to Tohru again, I will single-handedly ruin all of your lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't usually post fruits basket fics! But my friend really wanted a KyouxTohru fic and how could I resist? They're so cute together! So, voila


End file.
